Fiber-to-the-home (FTTH) network is a form of fiber optic communication delivery in which the fiber extends from the central office to the subscriber's premises. In the event a user loses a signal in the network, troubleshooting the problem requires isolating it to the physical layer or the active components, which are downstream in the network. Isolating the problem to the physical layer is particularly important because the physical layer tends to be vast, extending for many miles—thus it is critical to narrow the geographical area in which the problem lies.
Systems are available to manage and test the network for disruptions along the entire length of the cable. Most systems commonly used today need something in the fiber line, such as a filter, in order to test the network utilizing optical time domain reflectometer (OTDR) technology. OTDR measures reflective and non-reflective events in the network to determine and locate fault in the fiber optic.
A need remains for an improved cost effective system that may continually test FTTH networks in a time-efficient and reliable manner.